warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Breezepelt: the becoming of a rogue
So, this is about when Breezepelt fled the clans. By Sorrelflower. Chapter 1 Before he could sink his teeth into the golden tabby's throat, he felt himself being wrenched away. Who was it? Cinderheart, that gray tabby she-cat who looked moony when she went near Lionblaze? No. It was Crowfeather. His eyes were deadly. "This has to stop." hissed Crowfeather. Breezepelt was furious, and then he spat that he had always hated him. "No. Nightcloud put those ideas into your head. Leave, and never come back." Breezepelt backed away. He had been so close to killing that mangy fox-heart, Lionblaze. His half brothers and half sister deserved to die. How he loathed them, and his father and that meek Leafpool. If only he had managed to kill Jayfeather when he had to chance. At least Hollyleaf was dead. That little tell-tale had blurted out at that gathering that Crowfeather was her, Jayfeather and Lionblaze's father! How dare she even be born? How dare Leafpool meet with his father! And now Crowfeather was telling him to leave. He spat at Lionblaze, Crowfeather and Leafpool, and then he turned. He felt fury scorch his heart. It singed his fur, burned his soul. He was either going to find Nightcloud, or go to the Dark Forest warriors. He was still alive, but so what? He would allow them to kill him so that he could join the strongest of clans. Oh, he was going to give the other clans a piece of his mind. *** He cursed himself. He didn't have a chance to murder any cat he got his claws onto. No. It had just ended as he arrived at WindClan. He looked around the camp. Empty. They must have hidden or evacuated so that they could avoid any more Dark Forest warriors. But he was find them. Kits, apprentices, warriors, queens and elders, he didn't care as long as their blood flowed into the river that was forming in his mind. Then he heard a gasp of pain. "Nightcloud?" he turned, and saw his mother on the ground, bleeding heavily. Countless wounds gushed with blood. For once that night, the black smoke shrouding his heart lifted. He raced over to her side. He was shocked. He noticed Dark Forest cat fur in her claws, which was beginning to fade... and he knew that it was Tigerstar's. That had to mean that... Tigerstar was dead or dying, fading away. And with his fur in her claws that had to mean... "Tigerstar..." she gasped. "Attacked... I'm sorry... tell Crowfeather that I'm sorry... please, StarClan forgive me." and then her eyes rolled into her head. She jerked, and her breathing stopped. Chapter 2 For a moment, Breezepelt felt cold and numb. But then Nightcloud - no, her spirit - rose from her body. She had stars swirled into her black fur, and her once hard, cold amber eyes had gone soft and warm. She brushed past, and then disappeared over the hill. "I'm sorry..." the words murmured on the breeze. Anger suddenly raged within him. She went to StarClan... and she had lied to him? She had drilled into his head that it had been Crowfeather's fault... He raised his head, and let out a mournful yowl, half of grief and half of fury. *** Breezepelt left the body in the nursery. WindClan would be back; already he had had to hide when some scouts; Heathertail and Owlwhisker, had appeared over the hill, and then raced away. They would bury Nightcloud, probably alongside Breezepelt's littermates, who had died at their birth. He scented WindClan on the breeze. They were coming back. He wanted to shred them. But he found his paws running, fleeing. It was as if he had wings, the way he had skimmed over the moor as WindClan arrived back. He scented their blood, their familar scents. At the tp of the hill, he looked over hsi shoulder. Crowfeather had his nose in Nightcloud's black fur, and he was murmuring soft words into her ear. So. He loved her after all. Not as much as Leafpool, but he loved her. ''Breezepelt, filled will resentment for his parents, turned, and ran away until the gorse bushes around WindClan's camp faded into the moor. Chapter 3 How had he ended up here? Breezepelt had ended up at the edge of ThunderClan's territory. He resisted the urge to go to the camp of traitors. But then he heard rustling. Diving into a bush, he waited. It was that tom, Berrynose, and his mate, Poppyfrost. "I can't detect any more scent." mewed Poppyfrost. "I think it's safe to say that they're gone." "Yes. I think we shreded those mangy creatures enough to make most of them fade or flee." Berrynose's claws tore at the grass, as if he was remembering the moment he ripped a Dark Forest 's cat's belly. "I just can't believe that Firestar, Ferncloud, Mousefur and Hollyleaf are gone..." Poppyfrost whispered. Berrynose pressed his muzzle to her cheek. "It'll be okay, Poppy." he murmured. "The future is going to be bright. Bramblestar is a fine cat. He'll lead ThunderClan brilliantly. Squirrelflight will be a great deputy, Leafpool is becoming a medicine cat again, and Molepaw and Cherrypaw will be warriors before we know it." The two cats then turned, and padded into the bushes. Breezepelt tugged himself free from the bush. He couldn't stay here. The clans would kill him, and the Dark Forest cats were gone. ''Life as a rogue. It's better then the weaklings that live here. Rogues actually live life. No respect for other cats. They don't need to give their prey to ancient elders and pregnant she-cats. They actually have a decent life. Chapter 4 Breezepelt tickled the mouse with his tail. The mouse wriggled desparatly, mewling pitifully, its spine snapped. He took his time with it, teasing it with his claw. Just as he was about to bite into it, he heard the shrill shree of an owl. He leapt back with shock. The owl glared at him with jet-black eyes, its white and tan feathers smothering him. And then it snatched away the mouse, and it dangled limply in its talons as it flew off. Once again, he scented Nightcloud. "My son, don't torture your prey. StarClan gives, but it can take away." Shut up! You never loved me! I'll do what I well please! '' ''"I did love you. I love you so much, that seeing you hurt could kill me." "Good! Go and fade away, like those other cats! Like Spottedleaf, Tigerstar, Redwillow and Antpelt!" he yowled. He ignored his snarling belly, and sat down heavily under a bush. Nightcloud had been haunting his dreams for a moon, saying all kinds of omens and warnings, but he had ignored every one. When he tortured his prey, something had either chased him away or a bird had killed and snatched his prey. When he didn't, nothing came, but it took the fun out of killing. Chapter 5 His pelt had grown ragged and patchy already from skirmishes with foxes and cats. Breezepelt had been carried down a river during a storm, and now he was in a strange place. Sqaure redboxes with holes in their walls, ice-like stuff in the holes. Monsters snarling past, dogs and Twolegs. Twolegplace. ''Breezepelt prowled the paths, hunting rats and Twoleg spoils from the grey cylinders. He didn't notice the ginger kittypet pad over until she spoke politely. "Sir? Are you alright?" Breezepelt was furious. A kittypet dared speak to him? He spun round, and bowled her over. Her eyes went round with surprise, and she let out a bloodcurdling yowl as he tore her ear and raked a claw down her shoulder. "You dare speak to Breezepelt?" he hissed, his paw on her throat as he pinned her down. She struggled, but then she raised her front paw, raked her claws over one eye. He screeched with rage. Blood spurted from his eye, and he shook his head to clear the blood, lashing out blindly. But she kicked up powerfully, sending him flying. He raced toward her, claws out, but she side-stepped, rearing up and sinking her unsheathed front claws into his spine. Then a light cast out over the path. A Twoleg yowled, and rushed toward the ginger kittypet, sweeping her away. Another rushed toward Breezepelt, flinging a hard object at him. The missile exploded, sending shards of ice-stuff on his skin. He raced away as the Twolegs frantically put the injured kittypet into a Monster, and it roared away, the fumes choking him. ''More coming soon!